


Choose Again

by BiBubble



Series: Choose Again [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBubble/pseuds/BiBubble
Relationships: Earth Pirapat Watthanasetsiri/Mix Sahaphap Wongratch, Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Series: Choose Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908502
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

今天是周一，GMMTV的会议室里难得座无虚席。

说实话这个会议室一直以来的利用率极低，除了保洁人员鲜少有人出入，大家更喜欢凑在开放的办公区或者窝在小小的办公室里讨论各种工作事宜。

"所以说，事出反常必有妖。"缩在角落里张着一双看透世事双眼的某个工作人员幽幽的说。

台上还在调试投影，因为不常用调试起来简直状况百出，顶着领导越来越严肃的目光，IT脸上笑的尴尬且僵硬，在心里恨不得把认识的佛全都拜上一遍，神啊！救救我吧！！

等到终于调试完成底下也几乎都昏昏沉沉了，毕竟一大早，他们很多趁这个时间开始补觉。剩余没睡的也在嘻嘻哈哈的聊天，全然没了刚被叫到会议室的紧张感。

"啪。"  
雪白的幕布上投印出两个端端正正英文的大字，choose again。

"咳咳，大家集中一下，下面我来介绍一下这个新节目。

考虑到现在鬼船的队伍越来越壮大，公司决定推出一个新的真人秀节目，你们在座的都是有一定规模鬼船的，都需要参与，一起共同生活一周。节目规则，两人一间，室友靠抽签随机决定，中间可根据大家投票来决定需不需要重新抽取更换室友。节目没有台本，没有编剧，全靠你们自行发挥，展现你们的日常。粉丝重新投票，票选出新的最佳CP。同时呢也会有鬼船人员作为飞行嘉宾参加，增加互动。"

啧啧啧，还要现场演绎大型修罗场。

在座的三大自然不必说，他们的鬼船排起来能绕泰国一圈。噗噗和奇萌作为小辈代表参加，再加上慧慧和earth，他俩是因为earth和new之前组过CP的原因勉强入选，也正好为即将开拍的千星预热增加曝光量。

接下来又详细的说了一些节目细则，跟各自的经纪人确认了工作安排，统一调出一周的时间用来拍摄，等等一大堆。

好不容易等到散场，大家一个个都有些恍惚。

choose again？重新选？还能这样？

gun晃了晃脑袋，这又是什么幺蛾子啊！粉丝知道了还不得翻天？！边走边看到旁边噗噗一脸天真又迷茫的问奇萌，"我们又没有鬼船，为什么也要参加这个节目呢？"

gun怜爱的看了他一眼，摸摸他的头，"傻孩子。"


	2. Chapter 2

节目消息一出，果然在粉丝里炸开了锅。

不过大部分人听到后脑子里的第一个念头是，还能有这种好事？  
毕竟这年头磕cp的谁手里还没有几张鬼船的船票，你心里上天入地只此一双人的那两个，可能在我这里已经互道安好各自奔向新的怀抱爱的死去又活来了。

大家的态度基本都默认当作一档cp节目来看，平时忙碌到同框都鲜少的两个人，能出现在同一个节目一起住7天，撒花放礼炮都来不及呢，还要什么自行车。鬼船跟这些比起来简直不值一提，不值一提～

一时间大家在网络上欢欣鼓舞，热烈拥抱，干杯！为了即将拥有的新航母！

但也还是有极少数激进分子对此表现出了极大的抗拒，他们连夜刷帖顶话题，每一贴的开头都是熟悉的那句"鸡妈妈死了"，他们认为公司带头助长这种风气的行为十万分之恶劣，甚至联合出了一份数万字的抗议申明，字字泣血，句句痛心。

网上吵的热火朝天，tay公寓里的气氛此刻也有些愁云惨淡。  
"你们说他们不会是发现了吧，才会让我们一起参加。"gun有些小心翼翼的开口，为了配合气氛，还紧张的前后左右看了看。  
"别怕，我检查过这里是安全的，我会保护你的！"new配合他，伸手把他揽进怀里，还温柔的拍了拍他的头。  
"都什么时候了别闹了，我们现在是要快点想一个对策出来，太被动对我们一点好处都没有。"off看着那两个不知大难临头还在嘻嘻哈哈的幼稚鬼，心里长叹一口气，好累。  
"peng都怪你，当初非要我们拆开组cp，不然我们就能光明正大的在一起，不用老这么偷偷摸摸了。"  
"exm？！怪我？拆开你跟gun的豪华鬼船都能给我开出泰国航向世界了，不拆你们早就被发现了，你赶紧给我偷着乐吧，少没良心。"  
tay有些心虚，"那现在怎么办，他们到底有没有发现？"

讨论了半天还是绕回了原点，gun已经没有了耐心，眼珠一转，对着new甜甜的抛鱼饵，"p'new我昨天订了一块巧克力蛋糕在冰箱里，我们去吃蛋糕吧。"  
叮！  
"我为什么看见他头上有灯亮了？"tay转过头问off，"你看见了吗？"

off翻了个大大的白眼，很好，两个白痴，一个智障，毁灭吧！

看着off越来越沉的脸，tay赶紧正了正神色开启学霸模式，"我觉得你不用太担心，这就是公司想出来的又一个捞钱的节目，你看不是还有投票环节吗？反正近期也没什么大项目，这个节目成本又不会很高，我们也就当放个假，还能给粉丝多提供一些素材，诶？这么一看这个节目根本毫无弊端嘛。"  
这么一通分析下来，tay简直觉得这个节目根本就是个福利局啊！  
好像也是啊，心里一放松off就开始琢磨节目到时会有那些环节设置，好预先有个准备。

切，我可是主持人出身，才不信什么没有台本没有编剧的鬼话。

"不过啊，你偶尔也注意收敛收敛。"tay又开始在旁边碎碎念，"你好几次看new的眼神都激烈的想把他当场吞了，被发现多不好。"  
off忍无可忍的甩出一个抱枕，"闭嘴吧你！你以为你看gun的眼神有多纯洁！！信不信我现在给你翻饭拍！"


End file.
